Y entonces llegaste tu
by Morriganv
Summary: Crossober de TMNT y DOA. Ayane Kasumi y Hayate buscan venganza para su maestro y se aliaran con los jóvenes mutantes, la convivencia es esencial y Ayane convive con ellos habiendo muchos sentimientos encontrados:una etapa feliz y una etapa de desesperación donde puede pasar de todos , bienvenidos a mi historia y versión de esta serie y videojuego.
1. Chapter 1

_CAMBIOS_

_-Ayane-_

_-Me vengaré...juro que me vengaré...aun recuerdo ese día...mi hermana Kasumi, Hayate y yo andábamos entrenando cuando ese sucio Despedazador entró a nuestra casa...y la quemó con nuestro maestro dentro...¡si!¡él era un mutante, pero fue como un padre para nosotros mas cariñoso que un ser humano incluso! No lo podía comprender-._

_Antes de que la casa se viniese abajo, los tres fuimos a rescatar a nuestro maestro que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo aun consciente con heridas muy graves en todo su cuerpo.  
>Entre los tres sacamos al maestro de la casa en llamas y lo tumbamos en el césped.<em>

__¡Aguanta!_Gritó Kasumi con lagrimas en los ojos. Hayate trajo unas hierbas medicinales que utilizaron para aliviar su dolor._

__Hijos..._dijo el maestro con dificultad._No voy a sobrevivir...este es mi fin, por favor, no os quedéis en Japón...corréis un gran peligro...por favor ir a New York allí vive un gran amigo mio...el seguirá con vuestro entrenamiento...seguro que lo comprende...tenemos el mismo enemigo ..._dio un quejido, nos dimos cuenta que había dejado de respirar ,Hayate le cerró los ojos y lo cogió en brazos ._

_Cuando el incendio se consumió decidimos hacer una ceremonia a nuestro fallecido maestro, lo enterramos y nos despedimos de él como pudimos.  
>_He comprado una botella de sake. Su bebida favorita._<br>Kasumi y yo asentimos e inmediatamente Hayate vació la botella en la gran piedra lisa donde oraba: "Aquí yace Uroki Yoshi buen maestro, mejor padre" en caracteres japoneses._

_Los tres con gran tristeza nos alejamos de lo que fue nuestro hogar y partimos en busca de venganza._

_-Mientras en la guarida de las tortugas-_

_Todos estaban con sus tareas habituales: Leo entrenaba con Splinter, Don hacía nuevos inventos, Raph miraba la tele y Miguel... como no, fastidiar su hermano para tomar el control del mando a distancia. Dio un gran salto hasta el sofá. _

__Quiero jugar a la consola _dijo Miguel tomando el mando._

__De eso nada estoy viendo este concurso_ Dijo Raph enfado, entonces sin venir a cuento comenzaron a pelear cambiando todos los canales de la tele sin control, resbalando de mano en mano hasta que calló al suelo dejando un programa de cante y el mando totalmente destrozado._

__¡Mira lo que has hecho imbécil!_gritó Raph totalmente enfadado._

__No es mi culpa tu siempre andas con el control de la tele_Dijo Mike con cara de no haber roto un plato._

__ Eres un mentiroso..._y, aunque fuese imposible los dos pararon en seco la pelea y miraron perplejos el programa de cante que se había puesto , la canción sonó por toda la guarida._

_Era una chica la que cantaba, pelo corto de color lila que no sobresalía del cuello con una cinta morada en la cabeza y unos ojos enormes y marrones casi rojizos, delgada y joven._

__Es muy bella_ Y canta muy bien_ dijeron Raph y Miguel les sorprendió la letra de la canción ya que no estaba en ingles sino en japones y no entendieron nada pero les pareció oír el nombre de su maestro...aunque no era seguro, Raph fue a llamar a Splinter y Miguel avisó a Don para mostrarle su gran descubrimiento. Los cinco llegaron al salón._

__¿Que ocurre Raph?_Preguntó Splinter con calma intentando no revolucionar al nervioso Raphael.  
>_Escuchad esto es increíble que una canción japonesa esté sonando en nuestra ciudad_<em>

_Splinter fijó su mirada a la televisión, abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y sin poder creer que aquella imagen fuese real.  
>_No puede ser...conozco a esa chica_<br>Y si no fuese suficiente todos, evidentemente sorprendidos miraron a Splinter.  
>_¿Enserio?¿cómo es posible que conozcas a otra humana que no sea April?_preguntó incrédulo Leo.<em>

_Sus otros tres hermanos miraron a su maestro , queriendo saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta tan oportuna (como siempre) de su lider.  
>_Es una larga historia,se puede decir que él es hermano de mi maestro fallecido Hamato Yoshi, él me salvó de las garras del Despedazador, por cosas del destino ambos mutamos por el residuo, yo , siendo rata me transformé en humanoide y él siendo humano consiguió atributos de rata , convivimos juntos antes de que vosotros aparecieseis en mi vida. Pero él quería volver a Japón con su familia , cosa que pude comprender, y desde entonces le hacía visitas hasta que os encontré a vosotros, hijos mios._<br>_Y,¿ella es su hija?_preguntó Don.  
>_Ahí, donde la veis, es huérfana y junto a sus otros dos hermanos , la conocí con la misma edad que vosotros cuando llegasteis a mi._<br>_O sea..._Don hizo cuentas mentalmente_ a los ...¿cuatro años?_  
>_Así es, pensé que no volvería a verla, seguro que os lleváis muy bien con ella tiene la misma edad que vosotros, como habéis podido deducir._<em>

__A mi no me importaría hacerle una visita a tal belleza, además seguro que mis técnicas ninja la dejarán boquiabierta jejeje_rió Mike con chulería.  
>_Jajajaja Mike Mike Mike, ella es una kunoishi y lleva el mismo tiempo entrenando que vosotros cuatro, osea, AÑOS_<br>_¡NO FASTIDIES!_gritaron las cuatro Tortugas boquiabiertas._

__Pues yo digo una cosa..._Dice Raph sonriente_ a mi me gusta cada vez más.  
>_Hermanos teníamos que ser_ contestó Leo poniendo los ojos en blanco.<br>_Si pensáis que tenéis posibilidad, soñáis tiiios_Se chuleó Mike mientras se echaba hacia atrás un cabello imaginario.  
>Don no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando al suelo un poco colorado de lo normal, Splinter le puso una mano en su hombro y en un susurro dijo:<br>_El amor a primera vista no se puede evitar, ¿verdad?_ _

_Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nostalgia._**

-En la guarida de las tortugas.- 

_Bien, entonces ¿a qué estamos esperando?_ preguntó Mike a alta voz asegurándose de que todos lo oyeran.

_Calma hermano o te dará un ataque un día de estos_ le dijo Leo a su hermano.

_Bueno, y...¿en que canal se encuentra..Ayane?_Preguntó Don , casi no podía ni decir el nombre de aquella chica.  
>_En el canal 6, fijate en el mismo donde trabaja de vez en cuando April, asi que tendremos enchufe._Contestó Raph con decisión, se le notaba que estaba deseando salir en su busca.<p>

-En la superficie-  
>Las cuatro tortugas y Splinter fueron en busca de Ayane, saltaron de edificio en edificio gráciles y como sino les costara nada dar esos gigantescos saltos.<br>Era casi de noche por lo que se ocultaban en las frías sombras, casi todos que notasen aquellos ojos serios diría que son criaturas del abismo pero se sorprenderían mas si supiesen que está ahí para protegerlos del mal.

Don llamó a April cuando ya divisaron la cadena:  
>_¡Hola Don! ¿ocurre algo?_Contesto April.<br>_Hola April, ¿podrías por favor salir hoy por la puerta de atrás de los estudios de televisión?ah y si no es mucha molestia trae a la cantante que ha estado hoy en el programa_  
>_*supiro* Ha habido taaantas cantantes esta tarde aquí, si me dices nombre acabaremos antes...espera un momento ¿¡estáis locos!? ¡Que sois tortugas!¡le puede dar un ataque de la impresión!_Dijo April alterada. Don intentó contestar pero April siempre le interrumpía y no puso explicarse, el móvilcelular se convirtió en una caja de gritos. Splinter tomó el aparato.

_April, escucha_ Dijo con voz calmada, por cosas inexplicables April calló.  
>_Se llama Ayane, y la conozco..._le cuenta la misma historia que a las tortugas en la guarida.<br>_Vaya, entonces eso tiene mas sentido, pero, ¿ella te reconocerá?_Dijo April con un tono preocupado.

_Espero que si, bueno ¿harás eso?_  
>_Sin problema , las busco y en 5 minutos salimos, estad atentos_Cuelga.<p>

Efectivamente en cinco minutos , la pelirroja salió por la puerta de atrás junto a Ayane, que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros , jersey de punto color celeste , sin ningún dibujo, y unas botas moradas sin apenas tacón, su pelo lucía la cinta morada que se le distingia de su cabello por el color tan oscuro del que era.  
>April salió con el mono amarillo típico de los periodistas y con su pelo recogido.<br>_Veras...no sé como explicarte esto...pero hay alguien (o muchos) que les gustaría conocerte_ Dijo April un poco nerviosa por la reacción que podría tomar la cantante.  
>_¿Son fans alocados?_rió Ayane, su risa sonaba angelical al igual que su voz.<p>

De las sombras apareció Splinter, delante de ellas , natural sin nada que lo ocultase. Ha Ayane se le cambió la cara pero no fue para mal como se habría imaginado April:horror, sorpresa e incluso asco, no, a ella se le iluminó la cara y se acercó a él poco a poco , como si para ella fuese una aparición divina.  
>_S-Splinter..._dijo a Ayane, se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, y lo abrazó.<br>_¿por que...snif, por qué dejaste de visitarnos?_su voz era ronca y nostalgica_Te he estado buscado, por todas partes..._  
>Splinter respondiendo a su abrazo contestó:<br>_No me esperaba que me echases tanto de menos, aunque veo que hay algo mas..._le dió miedo preguntar pero lo hizo _¿Cómo está Uroki?.  
>_Muerto..._ <p>


End file.
